1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to volatile material dispensers and, more particularly, to volatile material dispensers that are adapted to be functionally coupled with only specific volatile material refills.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Multiple different volatile material dispensers are commercially sold and generally include a housing and a volatile material refill that is inserted into the housing. The refill generally includes a container or bottle for holding a volatile material therein. In some dispensers, the volatile material is passively emitted therefrom. In other dispensers, a diffusion element is utilized to facilitate the dispensing of the volatile material. Examples of diffusion elements include heaters, piezoelectric elements, fans, aerosol actuators, and the like. Regardless of the mariner in which the volatile material is emitted, once the volatile material has been expended from the refill, the refill can typically be removed by a user and replaced with a new refill.
One type of commercial volatile material dispenser, referred to herein as a plug-in scented oil dispenser, includes a housing and a heater disposed within the housing. A refill for use with a plug-in scented oil dispenser generally includes a container portion having a bottom end and a top end, wherein the container portion terminates in a neck portion at the top end. A volatile material is disposed within the container portion and a wick is in contact with the volatile material and extends out of the refill through the neck portion. A plug or other connector generally positions and retains the wick within the neck portion. Upon insertion of the refill into the dispenser, at least a portion of the wick is disposed adjacent the heater such that volatile material that moves through the wick is volatilized by the heater.
Another feature of various volatile material dispensers and refills is that each refill has features that are unique or complementary to the particular dimensions of the housing of the dispenser for which it is sold. Still further, each type of dispenser is generally adapted to accept only a single type of refill having features unique or complementary to that dispenser. For example, plug-in scented oil dispensers sold by S. C. Johnson & Son, Inc. (“S. C. Johnson”) of Racine, Wis., generally only accept refills sold by S. C. Johnson under their Glade® brand and such refills are designed to fit only within S. C. Johnson plug-in scented oil dispensers. Similarly, plug-in scented oil dispensers sold by Reckitt Benckiser (“Reckitt”) of Berkshire, England generally only accept refills sold by Reckitt under their Air Wick® brand and such refills are designed to generally fit only within Reckitt plug-in scented oil dispensers. Still similarly, plug-in scented oil dispensers sold by Procter & Gamble (“P&G”) of Cincinnati, Ohio and such refills are designed to fit only with P&G plug-in scented oil dispensers. This is generally the case for most commercial plug-in scented oil dispensers and refills therefor.